Pickup trucks typically include a truck bed accessible via a tailgate, which is movable between an open position and a closed position. However, due to the height of the truck bed relative to the ground, it may be difficult for an individual to access the truck bed without assistance. Accordingly, some pickup trucks include a side step located between the ground and the truck bed to provide an intermediate step for the individual. However, these side steps are typically fixed in position such that the ground clearance and approach angles at the rear of the pickup truck are compromised. Thus, while such step systems work well for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the art.